


Just You And Me (Pharah X Male Reader Lemon)

by FurryGirlSylvy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bonding, Cruise, Cruise Ship, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Sea, Sex, Sexy, Short, Smut, Vaginal Fisting, XReader, flirtation, male reader - Freeform, masturbating eachother, neck biting, overwatch x reader, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGirlSylvy/pseuds/FurryGirlSylvy
Summary: (Y/n) has only known a life of crime for most of his life, until she came and turned his life around...





	

(Y/n) was a man born into this world alone. His parents were killed one night when a gang began robbing their house. As they rummaged through his family's belongings, they came across a petrified boy in his room. They took him and thought it would be a great idea to make him one of their members.

They taught him everything they knew about weapons and gave him the role of their errand boy. He was given a small pistol and a sharp knife to work with during your errands. Of course, the boy didn't want to do these services of selling illegal drugs and hurting omnics, but any time that he ran away, he was brutally beaten.

After years and years, now twenty-four years old, the man had given up the idea of running away to a world of freedom...until one day, he heard explosions and yells coming from the gang's headquarters.

(Y/n) arrived at the scene, but hid behind a crate of drugs before anyone saw him. He peaked over and saw the gang was struggling to shoot a flying woman into from the sky. (Y/n) had never seen her before in his life and she was able to put the gang into stress all by herself was incredible.

"Justice rains from above!" a feminine voice shouted and hundreds upon hundreds of rockets came shooting out of her metal suit. He ducked behind the crate as multiple explosions came pouring down. Pieces of concrete and material went flying, nearly breaking the crate. He could hear the men yelling in agony before every sound came to a halt.

He peaked once more to see all the gang members were nowhere to be seen, either that they were completely obliterated or that they were lucky to escape with their lives. The woman from the sky gently descended down onto the ground and revealed a mic from the side of her helmet.

"They all have been taken down," she reported. "They shall never commit any atrocious crimes ever again."

As she talked, (y/n) decided to make his way out, but slipped and plummeted on the floor.

The sound of him falling caught her attention.

"Not all of them," she said and took to the skies once more to see where that sound had come from.

(Y/n) knew he was screwed and decided to pull out his pistol for what he thought for the very last time. He took a deep breath to calm himself and jumped to the side of the crate. He was behind her, and so he took a couple of good shots at her jet pack.

Her jetpack malfunction and she was forced to fall to the ground harshly.

She grunted and her rocket launcher had broke when she fell. What the hell was that?, she thought as she got up to her feet.

He made her completely vulnerable, but not to kill her. She could be an opportunity to freedom that he so desperately wants, but she's a dangerous one at that and he had to nullify her weaponry to peacefully confront her. "I don't want any harm done," (y/n) said as he calmly approached her.

She turned and saw the teen coming towards her. "Says the one who shot me."

"Please, if I were to left your weaponry to function, you were to kill me at first sight."

"Well, that is true. But I why should I trust you?"

(Y/n) placed his pistol and knife onto the ground and kicked it towards the woman, which convinced her.

"Because I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. My parents were killed by them and they took me in. All of my life, I did horrendous things. Now I want to deliver justice to repay my debt by joining you...Please."

"Hm...I guess there is a spot you could fill in. You do have quite an experience in pistols, which can be useful. But if you dare decide to commit any form of betrayal, I will be forced to take you down, do you here?"

The man nodded. Now you have the freedom you finally achieved and can renew his identity.

$-----$----$-----$-----$-----$-----$-----$---$

(y/n) didn't believe it, but he was here, standing in the shooting range of Overwatch headquarters. He had been accepted, but Pharah wants to see what he had in his strength in pistols and knives.

"Now, shoot all three of stationary robots. Just an easy level one," Pharah said.

(Y/n) pulled out his pistol and shot the robots square in the head. Of course, he did have a couple of misses since no one's perfect, but Pharah knew an error that was contributing to his misses.

"You're holding the pistol with only one hand, which isn't a good way to hold it," she said.

"Really? Never thought of that."

"Here, I'll show you." she grabbed his hand and guided his dominant hand along the grip of the gun and guided the other along its.

The man his breath. She certainly caught his guard, especially how warm and silky her hands were.

She looked up and saw he wasn't paying attention to the gun, but her hands. She chuckled in amusement and decided to play around with him. "You're liking this, aren't you? Considering that you're a little pink."

Just by saying that, his skin reached a higher shade of red. "I didn't ask to guide me. You could have just instructed me," he said in his defense.

"I'm just messing with you, (y/n). Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little playfulness."

$-----$----$-----$-----$-----$-----$-----$---$

Pharah began training him in all areas of combat. She taught him martial arts so he could use them whenever he got too close for comfort. He also gave him tips in stealth, and snow can help silent your footsteps.

(Y/n) admired her for her help in improving his skills. So much that he practically does everything with her and doesn't seem to break away from her. He assists her in any mission, and they made one hell of a duo. They were a threat to be made with for one was a stealthy shooter on the ground and one was a sharp shooter that took the skies.

During the calmer days when they're off duty, he helps her with her chores or plays cards with her and the others.

He didn't know if this admiration was JUST from her being his teacher. But maybe her long and beautiful fair, her charming smile when she teases with him, her confidence and desire to serve justice like he does, or maybe he had wild fantasies of her overnight. But it's just a special feeling awakened in him that he hadn't experienced in years. It became stronger and stronger every time he saw her, and he would clench his fist over his chest, where that feeling emitted from...

$-----$----$-----$-----$-----$-----$-----$---$

Overwatch has finally achieved one of their greatest goals: to defeat talon. After years of tracking down evidence, they reached their headquarters and took them down head on. It was a tough battle, but all survived with injuries. Widowmaker, Reaper, and Sombra's whereabouts were unknown, for they escaped intact.

To celebrate their accomplishment, they all thought a party on a private cruise ship would be nice.

Sure enough, the party was a joy to behold. At the tables, Zarya and Reinhardt were back it again with arm wrestling. Zenyatta, Torbjorn, McCree, and Soldier took a seat by them to spectate. (Y/n) chuckled to see the testing their strength as joked with each other.

After demolishing tons of food, Junkrat and Roadhog sat in chairs and moon bathed as they drank smoothies with little umbrellas in them. The strangest thing was that they were wearing tikis and sunglasses, even though there's not a single inch of daylight.

The others were on the dance floor, enjoying the songs Lucio had to offer.

(Y/n) and Pharah had gone to the other end of the boat for most of the time. Leaning against the rail to see the moon hid half of itself behind its seabed. It's white light complimented the baby blue waters, making it shimmer as if actual diamonds rode the surface.

Only the sounds of the soothing sea were present until (y/n) managed to say something.

"I've never been across the sea before. Didn't think it'll be this lovely," (y/n) started.

"Same. I never got a good chance the travel like this. I've been mostly at Overwatch HQ or Egypt, my home," Pharah replied and smiled at him. "It's even better with you."

"Really? With me," (y/n) didn't she really thought of him like that.

"Yes, why, I've never been lucky to spend most of my time with you, (y/n)." Her Egyptian accent had softened more than usual and he could swear he saw something unique within her eyes. "I love you, (y/n)."

"Thank you..." (y/n) softly whispered.

"Hm?" She didn't quite expect that response, but she could see there was more than that.

With those words, all his feelings he had bottled up for years had started to overwhelm him. He had struggled to keep them in, but now it was time for them to blossom in a way they haven't since the day he was with his family.

"Thank you so much." Pharah saw the tears starting to roll down his face. "Thank you so much for taking me under your wing and reforming my life. I soon developed feelings for you as well. But I was too afraid."

"Why, (y/n)?"

"I really didn't think of you having such feelings for me...I thought...I thought you only saw me as a partner like those crooks did and nothing else..." He looked away from her gaze and into the water, to hide his vulnerability.

"No (y/n), that was never true from the start. Yes, I may have a serious persona and seem distant to you, but you have to understand that I am more than just a warrior. I'm also a loving woman who would cry to see you get hurt and glad to be by your side."

She moved in closer to him and cupped his cheek to direct him back to her gaze. "For you aren't just my partner, you are my love..." She inched closer and closed the gap between them.

Her plump lips met his rough ones. He placed his hands around his waist to pull her in closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepened the kiss. A gently embrace sealed the two structures together as their hands wandered along their bodies.

(Y/n) loved every second of this. Being with his new lover alone by the sea as they kissed led his heart from agonizing embrittlement to soaring freedom. Yet, it still yearned for more...

He broke from her lips and began assaulting her neck. Pharah gasped as she felt his teeth sink into her cinnamon colored flesh, leaving hickeys wherever he traces.

"Please...bite me more," she heavily breathed.

She grabbed full hands full of his hair as she tipped her chin up to give him more access. The feeling. The biting. The She moaned but quickly bit her lip to silence herself.

(Y/n) realized this and whispered in her ear, "You don't have to keep quiet, my darling. Besides, it's just you and me. Be as loud as you want to be. I want to hear you cry till your heart contents."

His hand traced down her stomach and traced circles along her hips. "Do you wish for me to do more than just biting?"

"Yes! Yes, love, please," Pharah whined. Her clit was beginning swelling beyond belief as cum leaked into her undergarments. She needed a release.

"Well then..." He slid his hand underneath her pants and underwear. He immediately felt her enlargened clit. With his thumb, he began massaging the pink nub in little circles.

Seh tilted her head back and spread her legs. The amount of ecstasy she received overwhelmed her body. She surely let him knew this by having moans escape out of her lips: one after another and they didn't stop.

They were nothing, but soothing to his ears. "I'm surprised you're moaning already to just a simple rub." He pressed down harder and increased his thumb's pace. "I want them louder."

"Oh my god! Right there, ah yes! Oh, hun, oh!" She began gyrating her hips in time with his thumb movements. "Put them in me, please!"

"Put what into you, my darling?" He slyly murmured. He knew Pharah desired his fingers, but the warrior had teased him a couple of times during training, now it was his turn. "How am I going to please you if I don't know what you want, hm?"

"Your fingers!" she whined hastily.

"But where?" He questioned.

"In me! In me! In me!"

"That's what I want to here."

(Y/n) slid one finger into her sopping wet sex. Her vaginal walls began clenching his finger. He inserted one after another one in her, stretching out her vagina at will. Cum leaked all over his hand as he fisted her.

She moaned and arched her back and let her hips were just out of control. He growled to see her squirm under his grasp. His penis began to throb under his trousers.

Pharah noticed the bulge in his pants and ripped open pants and trousers. She grabbed his fully erect shaft and ran her hand up and down.

"Oh, fuck!" He grunted and thrust into her hand. "Yeah, baby...pump it. Pump it like you mean it!" A new animalistic lust reawakened inside of him.

She pleased his desire by quickening her pace, her hand just furiously abused his hardened dick like it meant her life. She also messaged his balls for added pleasure. (Y/n) groaned in reply and lifted his head to the skies. Oh god, did her flesh felt heavenly against him.

Yet, he knew he couldn't do this forever as he desired. He growled as he released his cum onto her hand and onto the floor. Waves of pleasure ran throw his penis as it twitched. The greatest part is that she continued to pump him, only adding more to his orgasm. What seemed like hours, his orgasm came to an end and (y/n) recollected himself. "You're so good to me, darling," he whispered out of breath, "Let me be good to you too."

He rewarded her by pounding his fist harder in her pussy. Pharah rolled her eyes into the back of her head and screamed as her orgasm hit her. And damn did it hit her. Her walls tightened around his fingers and cum spewed onto his forearm. Pulses of extasy over pooled her body, causing her to spasm as a result. She felled down to the ground into a sweaty and gasping mess.

"Just...Just amazing," Pharah murmured, "I never knew it could be that good..."

(Y/n) got down to his hands and knees. "Becuase I'm with you. Your experiences are always better with someone you love like you said. And I'm glad it was with you."

"Me too." Pharah leaned in and gave a gently kiss on his lips.

$-----$----$-----$-----$-----$-----$-----$---$

All the Overwatch members gathered around a table, drinks in hand.

Tracer stranded upon the table and gave her speech, "This week, we have finally had tooken down Talon, our greatest threat other than the omnic crisis. Let's not only see it as only our of our acommplishments, but also another step to keeping this world a better place. For we, Overwatch, will make this world safe for the people that roam this world! Cheers, love!" She raised her mug high into the hoped filled skies.

"Cheers!" The Overwatch members lifted their drinks and began clanking them together.

"Cheers, to a better world and new love," Pharah said to (y/n).

"Cheers, to a new relationship for the better," (y/n) said.

Their arms crossed as they fed eachothers' drinks and them kissed under the starlit sky.

Not only will they fight evil as partners, but as lovers with a great passion for one another.


End file.
